At Last
by hydranoid
Summary: Alfred and Matthew were separated when they turned 8 after a violent divorce, when they're re-united four years later, Alfred becomes overjoyed. However, he is unaware of the true reason his brother came back..


Alfred sighed, it was another day of school. He hated it, it was so boring. He didn't have many people to talk to really. Well, he did have friends of course, but he didn't exactly like talking to most people. One of kid he actually had fun talking to was his Japanese friend, Kiku, but even then, he still hated how much of a pushover Kiku was.

So he got his backpack ready and went on the school bus after a warm goodbye from his-overprotective-father. Alfred passed by the various students sitting on the bus with a rather indifferent look on his face. Some students were talking, others were trying to study for the upcoming finals. In a surprising turn, Alfred actually studied this time. He wasn't usually known to be the studious type though.. So he found a seat alone and sat down.

"Hey Al" That annoying German-oh sorry, Prussian-student said as he turned to look Alfred in the eyes. He had red eyes and white hair and very pale skin. When they first met, he explained that he's an Albino.

"Hey Gil" Alfred sort of liked being around someone as hyperactive as him. But for some reason, he wasn't exactly feeling well today. In retrospect, perhaps eating a whole box of chocolates and running around afterwards last night wasn't the best idea..

"So, are you gonna cram for that English thing now?" Gilbert asked.

"I already did! This is so stupid! Why does my birthday have to be right near exams?" He complained. His birthday was just around the corner, so he didn't exactly want for the exams to ruin his day off. Plus, it was the only time he could see-

"Because you're just unlucky! My birthday is in the middle of January! So I'm safe from stupid stuff like that!" Gilbert interrupted his train of thought when he said that, which just led to a long sigh by his friend.

Alfred looked over at the window and waited until they got to school. Gilbert noticed his tired look and just broke away from the conversation. He never really understood why, but Alfred always cleared his schedule around his birthday, and never invited any of them to any of his parties. Which was rather odd considering they'd been friends for a while.

Once they got to school Alfred began feeling more and more worse. During English he almost puked a bit.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Their Australian teacher asked. As soon as he entered he noticed that Alfred talking as he usually does, and for some reason, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and sunk his face in his desk.

Alfred just groaned, the teacher didn't like the sound of it. So he sent Alfred off to the nurse. When he arrived, the nurse checked Alfred out a bit, and realised that he may not be able to continue the school day. So the Ukrainian nurse called Alfred's father, Arthur.

"Yes hello? I'd like to inform you that Alfred's not feeling too well, it's a very bad stomach ache, I was hoping if you could pick him up? I don't think he's capable of continuing like this.." After a moment of silence, Arthur swore under his breath and quickly thanked the nurse.

He got into his car and started driving, he leaves Alfred alone for five minutes and he goes hyper, seriously, what's he gonna do with him? A 12-year old should have more common sense than running like crazy after eating a tonne of candy..Once he got there, he noticed that Alfred was visibly not feeling well, so he decided to go a bit lenient and save the scolding until he gets better.

"Come on lad, let's go" Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred's hand and guided him to the car. Alfred sat in the front seat and didn't say anything. The nurse told Arthur to give him some tea. During the entire ride, Arthur and Alfred remained silent, it was obvious that Alfred wasn't in the mood to talk, they passed by a couple dozen houses until they reached theirs, thankfully, their house was in walking distance from the school. Once they got home, Alfred quickly jumped into bed and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred woke up to loud sounds emanating from the living room. His father was yelling at the phone. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was a mix of confusion, happiness, misery and just plain anger. So he slowly went over to the living room where his father was, when Arthur saw him he quickly hung the phone and went over to his son. Alfred could tell that he was distraught, so he decided not to say anything.

"Um, Alfred son, there's something I want to talk to you about later, your brother's coming a bit early this year, he'll be here tomorrow night at 8:00." With that he quickly left to his room claiming that he had something important to do. Alfred just had a very excited look on his face, he's getting to see his brother a week earlier! Too bad he had Exams, this is the first year that his birthday is near the end of finals. Maybe if he finished a bit earlier he could spend more time with him!

So He went in his room and began studying, he felt a lot better than earlier today. He looked at the time and realised that there was only an hour of school left. Last class was P.E either way, so there was no real point in going there and puking again. So after 6 whole hours of studying, Alfred closed the book.

'Wow' Alfred thought. This was the longest time he ever spent on any exam! He finished studying for English, so when his brother comes over, he'll be ready!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred woke up the next morning extremely tired. He thanked God it was Saturday, no school. Alfred went over and started rearranging everything, preparing for his brother's arrival. He always got excited when he visited, even though it was usually only for a week, he was glad that at the very least he's not being completely cut off from him. Which reminded him, he usually calls him at least twice a day, maybe it's because he spent most of his time studying and sleeping that he forgot to last night. After Alfred cleaned everything, he readied his surprise and just goofed around. He was really excited about seeing Matthew again, he couldn't stand in the same spot for over a minute. He was never a patient person. He barely had the slightest patience for the littlest things, so naturally, waiting for his father to come back with Matt was a pretty big deal.

As he was pacing back and forth nervously he found a picture of him and his brother, Matt, when they were about 8. Matt was the same age and height, he had blonde hair, and strange violet eyes. He looked a lot like Alfred, even to the point where people would confuse the two. After a while of thinking Alfred realised that the picture was taken just before the whole incident.

You see, Alfred's parents were divorced, and when they split, the mother-whom Alfred referred to as evil-took Matthew and went to Canada while Alfred remained with his British father in the states. Alfred's mother wanted nothing to do with either Alfred-whom she considered to be her father's child-or Arthur, she was usually very distant to Matthew and could be barely called tolerable to Alfred. She hadn't spoken to either Alfred or his father in 4 years. She didn't call or even bother check up on her son. But, thankfully, she was forced to at least let Alfred spend a little time with his brother. So she usually sent him on his and Alfred's birthday to the states for about a week alone.

Alfred didn't want to think about it anymore, he just spent a while pacing back and forth and before he knew it, it was almost time for his brother's arrival. He went around and double checked everything until he heard a car stopping in the driveway. He quickly went to the door before stopping mid-way through, maybe he was being a bit too rash, so he decided to wait until Matt entered.

He-Impatiently-waited for about 2 minutes before Matt entered holding his father's hand. He seemed pretty shaken up, but Alfred didn't pay any attention to him and just leaped at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Mattie!" Alfred said as he hugged his younger twin. Much to Matthew's dismay, he usually called him Mattie. Even though Matthew stated that it was embarrassing.

"Alfred, can you give your brother some space?" Arthur said in a very worried voice. Alfred picked up on it and helped his brother up. He realised that Matthew didn't look so good once he got a good look at him.

"Hey Alfred.." Matthew's voice scared Alfred a bit. Usually he'd be all happy and jumping around and showing Alfred his favourite game or something.

"Matt? Are you ok?" Matthew just whimpered a bit and his father sympathetically looked at him.

"Matthew, how about you go to your room, I need to talk to Alfred for a moment" Matthew just nodded nervously and went to his room. Alfred raised a brow, Matthew was always nervous and shy but never around him here. He went to the living room where his father said he wanted to talk. From what he could tell it seemed pretty serious, he'd never seen his father like this..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yes, hello? This is Arthur. I wanted to talk to you about the whole incident, what did she do to Matthew exactly? Did she just hit him or-" Arthur was cut off.

"Well, from what we can tell, the abuse grew this year quite rapidly. Matthew still has several bruises, what did you tell the eldest twin?" The woman on the other line said.

"I, well, I told him that she's dead. I didn't have the heart in me to explain the situation to him at this age.." There was a moment of silence before the woman responded.

"I see, well, eventually, you'll need to explain this to him, do you understand?" After some grumbling Arthur said yes.

"Also, how did he react when you told him?"

"…A bit too well.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
